


Slobby Summer Swordsmen

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Belching, Belly Fucking, F/M, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Phimosis, Stuffing, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Saber Alter and Musashi's Master decides to request something awfully brazen of them. The food he brought to convince them was too good to pass up.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Miyamoto Musashi | Berserker/ Artoria Pendragon Alter | Rider
Series: Poll Stories 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487513
Kudos: 5





	Slobby Summer Swordsmen

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 48.

A silence hung in the summer air as a young man stared towards two of the women that he had grown a little close to over the last little while. All while he held a pair of bags filled to the brim with fast food, something that didn't seem completely out of place considering the typical diet of the common individual during the sunlit period.  
  
What was out of place, was what the youth had asked of them. The awkward pause that hung in the air had been a result of that statement. As if the young man hadn't embarrassed both of the women standing before him, he repeated the question as earnestly as the first time.  
  
"Would you two be so kind as to pig out in front of me until you're fit to burst, then tease me with your bloated bellies until I cum?"  
  
The paler of the two women, the Rider-class Servant Artoria Pendragon, stared straight at one of the bags as she weighed her options. Even as she continued to stare towards her Master with an utter look of disdain for suggesting the first place.  
  
Her companion, the busty Berserker-class Servant Miyamoto Musashi, couldn't help but nervously laugh a little as she tried imagining just how much food as stuffed into one of those bags. "You're... You're not actually serious, are you, Master?" She asked, still in a mild sense of shock after being surprised by his sudden arrival and his incredibly jarring proposal.  
  
"As serious as when we dealt with Goetia, Musashi," Gudao answered with a glint in his eyes, sending another mild chill of disgust through his servants, prompting him to sweat just a little. "I mean, is it too much to ask? You've done so much for me already, so I just wanted to reward both of you with a feast and take advantage of the after-effects. is that so bad?"   
  
Artoria Alter grabbed one of the bags as she took a seat on one of the beach chairs. "It is. But I'm hungry, so you're off the hook. For now." The pale-faced woman muttered in mild annoyance as she got comfortable, digging item after item out of the bag while completely ignoring her surroundings...  
  
"Ahaha... This is a challenge unlike any other, but..." Musashi paused, her grin wavering for a moment before it turned into a genuine smile. "Well, I can't say no when you're being this honest, can I? Come on, Master. Take a seat and watch us, and maybe have a little fun yourself while we chow down." The American flag-bikini-wearing woman chimed cheerfully as she grabbed the other bag, slipping onto her chair and tearing open the bag to examine the contents within.  
  
While the two women were taking count of the various items that their Master had purchased for them to pig out on, the young man himself took a seat, right in between the two women's beach chairs. So he could get the full and proper experience of being a spectator to their guts kicking into overdrive. All with that same loving and innocent grin on his face as always.  
  
Artoria scoffed before stuffing a burger into her mouth. "You're the worst." She muttered amidst the crumbs that bounced out of her mouth and the sauce that was dribbling down her chin. Already, she was making a complete slob of herself... just as her Master had asked. Even if she seemed to dislike it, she was still doing it...  
  
The pink-haired Berserker tightened her grip on the massive burger that was about the size of her head, causing a little bit of sweat to dribble down the side of her head. "Oi oi... I know I agreed to this, but you could've told me just how big the food was before you asked us to pig out..." She muttered in a little bit of disbelief, even as a squirt of ketchup splurted into her cleavage. It was quickly joined by a clear stream of grease as the Servant tried to take a bite out of the burger, only to be unsuccessful from just how much she had to try and fit into her mouth, causing the entire bite to spill out onto the front of her torso and prompting a frustrated gasp from the swordswoman.  
  
All the while, their Master was more than content to get a few droplets of grease, a few bits of beef and some assorted salads pouring onto him as he merely observed. He could see how their bellies were gradually plumping up, all thanks to some specially ordered food from one of those weird joints that always popped up around this time of year. He didn't even pay attention to the actual owner of the joint or that the place had been known for affecting its customers to an extreme degree. He just wanted his two wonderful Servants to grow larger, so they could mock and bully him until he was tired of it.  
  
A loud rumble quickly echoed from Musashi's stomach, as an inch was added to the front of her belly from the food digesting within. She could barely manage to cover up her mouth before a burp unsuccessfully slipped out. She was lucky, or so she thought.  
  
Right after she had caught the belch, a powerful and brassy blast echoed from her lower cheeks, blowing into the black-haired boy's face and bringing quite the smile to his face... as well as an impressive strain to his swim trunks. "E-Eheh... S-Sorry, Master. Wasn't prepared for it..." The twin-swordswoman muttered defensively, only to let out yet another quicker fart. Even if she had apologized, her body was determined to make things more difficult for her.  
  
Her pale companion, on the other hand, was anything but courteous. As she felt the bubbling from her beach-ball sized belly, she leaned over to the black-haired boy that held her proverbial reigns... before letting a bubbly belch loose straight on his face, letting the scent soak into his eyes, nostrils, and mouth. "How's that, Master? Does the taste of my stomach acid turn y... Of course, it does. You're the kind of pervert that would be thoroughly turned on by it..." She paused her teasing for a brief moment to acknowledge the truth before she went back to her drink, slurping loudly and obnoxiously as she had been ordered to...  
  
The young man that served as their Master and their proverbial owner couldn't get any harder if he tried to, as he gave both of the stuffed girls a thorough look over, all the while sticking a hand into his shorts to play a little with his hardon. After all, he was shameless enough to ask them to pig out in front of him, what was going to stop him from masturbating in the open like this?   
  
On one hand, there was his pale Rider. Dressed in a black swimsuit with an obvious midriff that was exposing the top of her belly as well as part of her underboob, it was far too easy to see her stomach trying to poke out of that little space. The more her innards acted up and let her gas toot out like a machinegun, the more that obvious bulge started to creep further and further out of the hole. As if it was trying to tear the fabric...  
  
On the other, there was the pink-haired Berserker. Who seemed more and more distressed the more of that massive burger she ate, to the point where her belly had started to grow to the size of an exercise ball, only with the weight of her newly gained bloated fat to pin her to the chair. It was a bit embarrassing, especially as her ass fired off its own 'gunfire' of gas, a haze of stench covering the young man from head to toe...  
  
"Ahhhh... You two..." The young man muttered as he felt the cum slowly squirting out from underneath his difficult-looking foreskin. Of course, a pervert like him would have difficulty getting off. That explained it all too well, especially as he stood up and dropped his shorts so that the two of them could see what the problem was, all while he pushed their chairs closer to one another so he could climb onto them and get his rod over closer to those massive domes.  
  
A snicker slipped from the pale Servant's mouth, while another droplet of sweat ran down the bloated Berserker's face. They were both surprised at how forward he kept acting, especially as he pushed the tip of his phimosis cock up against the black-swimsuit-wearing Rider's belly.  
  
As Musashi merely watched, the lighter Artoria decided to take control of the situation. She wrapped her legs around the young Master's back to push his cock up against her belly that much more. "You want this, do you? Well, then you're going to get so much of it that you're going to get sick of it. I promise you that." The corroded and lewd King of Knights proclaimed, smirking as a moan slipped out of the youth's lips...  
  
"You really are something else, Master. You asked us, brazenly so might I add, to stuff ourselves like pigs. And here you are, with a cock that looks just as impotent as my suitors in life. You should feel ashamed for what you've been doing." The King continued her degrading words, narrowing her eyes and frowning as she felt a few droplets of seed dribbling onto her enlarged belly. "To think you couldn't even properly cum. If anything, you're the pig amongst all of us, wanting to make playthings of us so you could feel better about your shortcomings..."  
  
The pink-haired Berserker pouted a little as she pried the pale woman's legs off her Master. "Oh, calm down with all that insulting! He's just a kiddo, he doesn't need all of that!" She cried out before pulling the boy into a hug, which in turn caused his cock to push as far into her pillow of a belly as it could possibly go. She could hear his cries bouncing through her ears, but she didn't stop. Something inside of her clicked as she held him in her arms, especially as it pushed up against that sensitive and full belly of hers.  
  
"Hey, Master..? You want our bellies, that's it, right?" Musashi whispered into her black-haired Master's ear, receiving a nod in return. "Well, if you want them, why don't you just... use those cute little hips of yours, really break us in? Make our bellies become our new weak spot. If it's you, I'm sure it'll be fine." The Berserker argued, smiling as she offered a little bit of sweetness to offset the cruelty that her pale-skinned companion had been heaping onto him.  
  
The fact that her expression quickly melted into pure pleasure as he thrust his hips forward, his cock slipping straight into her belly-pussy, was an unintended effect. But, considering how wonderful it felt, it was going to be hard to argue against having it continue. She wanted juuust a little more. Maybe for like... A few hours, maybe a few days?  
  
The pink-haired Berserker's eyes had quickly turned into hearts as she melted to pleasure, as the boy continued to thrust, every movement causing more and more of his foreskin to gradually loosen off the hidden tip of his cock. Bit by bit, his phimosis was being cursed...  
  
Until he started screaming out in pleasure, rearing his body backward as a powerful burst of cum shot straight onto their bellies to give them both a proverbial glaze. A pure stream of sticky white 'cream', decorating the massive buns that were their bellies... and at the same time, setting both of their libidos aflame. Not that they weren't already, but now things were heating up.  
  
Especially as he collapsed between them. Before he had the chance to recover, he could feel the warm stench that he loved slowly coating his cock. Instantly, his rod sprung back to life, and a pair of giggles reached his ears as he looked back and forth.  
  
On one side, the cruel and lusting smile from Artoria. On the other, the hungry and equally lust-filled smile from Musashi. Trapped between the two women he loved, he could only squirm in future delight as their words graced his ears...  
  
"Ready for Round Two, Master?"


End file.
